


It's The Things We Love Most That Threaten To Destroy Us

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: After Mockingjay Part 2 I have never been more proud of film makers, Catching Fire, Crying Effie, F/M, Haymitch Abernathy in the 75th Hunger Games, Haymitch and Effie - Freeform, I'm sorry but he really is, Jabber Jays, President Snow is an asshole, Psychological Torture, They ship it too!, This is what I think would happen if Katniss' plan had gone down, based off fanart, but its mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch volunteers for Peeta; just like he said he would. But whilst this will ensure Peeta's safety from the arena...It won't ensure that the rest of them come out unscathed.</p><p>Haymitch has done this all before...But when a voice screams his name through the trees, only pain will be there to greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Things We Love Most That Threaten To Destroy Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second HG fanfic. I love the Hunger Games! It has and always will be an amazing book trilogy as well as the films. I wrote this in honor of my second favourite ship next to Everlark...Heffie! Haymitch and Effie have chemistry! And if you've seen the last film you'll know what I'm on about. 
> 
> Enjoy, guys!!

She was only 13 when she first saw him, fresh from District 12. A lot had changed him in 25 years; she was undoubtedly let down when she first met him in person. He wasn't as strong or attractive as he seemed on the screens and his demeanor had turned sour with alcohol and sleepless nights. But for reasons unknown, Effie's heart still loved the drunken Victor from District 12...Even if that love was unrequited in the beginning. 

Her clothes were too bright and her accent grating.He had never thought much of Capitol people, as they spent too much time thinking of themselves to return the favour. But aside from the rather outlandish couture she was always punctual; always practical; and always polite. He didn't really understand why, but he actually found Effie likable sometimes...Maybe even more so if she didn't have her Capitol facade made up of make-up, wigs and fabric. 

****

"Right this way Miss Trinket, Peeta will be along shortly." The Capitol attendant closed the door and left Effie sat on the sofa; a TV played different shots of the games but nothing special. Nothing concerning Katniss or Haymitch; nothing she needed to pay attention too.  
When she read out Peeta's name loud and clear into the microphone on Reaping Day her heart swelled with anger. All of this was far from fair, but what was fair when it came to the Capitol? When she heard Haymitch say "I volunteer as tribute." Her heart then swelled with sadness. Not only was Katniss going back into the arena but Haymitch would be joining her. At least Katniss was young and strong. Haymitch hadn't known anything in the way of a physical fight since 25 years ago; he stood no chance against the Careers. 

That night on the train, when everyone had gone to there rooms, she let the tears that threatened to spill at the Reaping flow freely. (The rap at the door went by un-noticed but the hand on the arm didn't. She sat and cried on his shoulder until there was no tears left.) No one really got much sleep that night. 

Peeta was holding up well, the whole Mentoring thing was new to him but he was doing alright. They helped each other; when Peeta wasn't negotiating parachutes and the likes with the District 4 mentor, he would always watch the games with Effie. And when things got hairy, his hand would always be there to hold. 

****

It ripped through the dense air like a knife through flesh; and that's what it felt like to Haymitch. A deep cut in his chest. 

"HAYMITCH!" Effie's voice shrieking his name. "HAYMITCH PLEASE HELP!"A scream followed that triggered something deep inside Haymitch. He thundered through the leaves and vines and trees until he made it to a clearing, her voice sounded close now. 

"EFFIE!" Haymitch found himself hollering back. He knew it wasn't real. Was it? Effie was in the Capitol, but he remembered that Jabber Jays copy. Where were they getting these sounds from? 

Crouched on the forest floor with his hands clamped over his ears, the infernal birds not ceasing with Effie's screams of pain and torment. He tried to remember her then. Safe. But her screams conflicted with the image and all he could see was her lovely nails chipped and broken. Her lipstick smeared and lips bust. Her hair a mess and her eyes blackened. 

****

"HAYMITCH PLEASE!" Effie's head whipped around in the direction of the TV. Was that her voice? Then she saw it. Haymitch's body almost curled in a ball on the floor, screaming all around. It filled the room, Effie's screams mixed with the cried of Haymitch in return. 

"Haymitch." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm safe." She stumbled over to the TV, her hands almost clawing at Haymitch through the screen. But he couldn't hear her. Not all the way off in the arena with her artificial cries surrounding him. Filling his heart with pain. 

Sinking to her knees she hits her fists weakly against the screen. Her hands clad in their gold lace gloves doing nothing. Tears were hot against her cheeks and her gold and black make-up was running down her face. "Please!" She sobbed "I'm safe. It's not real." 

****

They both cried for each other; wishing the others safety. He thought there was no one they could use against him, they were either in here with him or being televised as the Mentor for the District. But no; the nights on the train coming to and from the Capitol, where nightmares and alcohol infused hazes took over and solace was only found in each others arms. Even the smallest thing as giving her hand a squeeze under the dinner table. All of it in sight of the Capitol, playing directly into Snow's hands. 

****

Sipping fine wine along to the tune of artificial tortured screams. A live feed of the games on a screen and a live feed of a room next to it; Haymitch suffering on the arena floor on one screen and Effie crying her eyes out on the screen next to it.

Dabbing his lips he placed the glass on the table. Snow then leaned back into the chair to survey his handiwork; a wicked smile curled on his lips. 

"Happy Hunger Games Mr Abernathy and Miss Trinket...May the odds be ever in your favour."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And as always.
> 
> May the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
